Red Circles
by AlphaGuardian16
Summary: After the liberation of the androids, Hank and Connor work together in order to adapt to the changes in their everyday life and in their relationships. Hank/Connor (Father/Son) Suggestion Friendly
1. Chapter 1

:::Chapter 1:::

To say Hank was a bit worried was an understatement. Pencil tapping in a sporadic rhythm while his foot aggressively bounced under his desk. He stared dead-eyed at the monitor display, the new evidence for the current attack against androids not fully registering in his mind but making his worry all the more real.

Effing Connor…

Two weeks after the android uprising and not a word from the kid since their meet up at Chicken Feed after everything went down. The last thing Hank had heard from him was that he had some things to figure out with the rest of his people.

He didn't visit. Sumo even seemed to stare at the door more often, waiting for that stupid smirk to appear on the other side of it. He didn't call. Hank was more prone to keep his phone in view where he could see it. He kept waiting for the screen to light up with that familiar string of numbers. And androids were now required to go through the hiring process like everyone else so as to regain their jobs, so Connor had no reason to show up to the precinct. His desk was once again bare and beginning to collect dust.

With the new hate crimes popping up around the city Hank was beginning to suspect that his former partner's silence may not be entirely up to his newly found free will.

Did androids really die though?

Connor had certainly restarted that damaged Traci model for a while. If he was damaged maybe he could be fixed despite Cyberlife currently being under strict investigations.

Hank grumbled a curse under his breath, standing up fast enough to almost knock over his chair. He needed coffee. If he couldn't drink at work and couldn't escape to Chicken Feed, drowning himself in extra strong Mountain Bean Trail coffee was his only chance of survival 'til he got back home.

Just as he was reaching for the steaming black pot of salvation, however…

"ANDERSON! My office!"

Jeffery knew how to make everything worse and at the worst possible moment.

The Lieutenant gave one last longing glace to the small coffee station and turned towards the captain's office with another string of curses. He stomped up to the glass door and into the room.

"What the heck, Jeffery? You couldn't have waited for me to get one cup?"

The big man at the desk turned to pin him with a stare. "I don't need the sass today, Hank," he warned. "You've got a time sensitive case that just came in."

That made the detective cock an eyebrow. "Yeah? And just who am I working with this time? Reed? We both know what happened last time and that he deserved getting his tail handed to him by that AP700."

Fowler's eyes narrowed ever further. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And as for this case, you'll be solo. And not only that, but you're being sent to New Jericho."

"Another hate crime, but why me, Jeffery? I got other things on my plate!"

"I know for a fact you haven't worked on them, Hank! You sit at your desk brooding as soon as you come in! Now you're going to take this case or I take your badge!"

The captain sighed as his lieutenant leaned onto the seat in front of his desk. "Look. I can't send anyone else. These androids have asked for you to come help solve this problem personally because for whatever reason they trust you. But you have to leave now to meet them. You find that guy Markus and he'll have the information for this. Get going."

"Fine." Hopefully he might see Connor there and that was the only reason he'd go so easily.

***NEW JERICHO***

Hank got out of his car at an old rundown apartment building. The place was seen as too expensive to repair and shut down back in 2030. Now everyone knows it as "New Jericho" and the entire complex was filled with androids trying to make it a home for those with no place to go.

This is where Connor could be, should be. He wasn't one to abandon those in need or in trouble, even back before he was deviant.

"Human! State your business here."

The detective took his eyes from the building and saw a WR400 model staring him down from the entrance. She looked very familiar.

Right. She was on a former case file and was seen on the news with that Markus guy.

"Lieutenant Anderson with DPD. I was told to come assist with a matter here. I'm looking for Markus."

The android's expression turned a little sad. "Ah, yes. Markus is waiting for you inside. I will take you to him."

She disappeared inside and Hank jogged to catch up. Once in he was surprised by how few androids were around on the ground level. A few stand alone pairs seemed to guard some of the doors and the staircase and that was it. Strange.

He spoke up as they entered a back room to a former office area. "If I might ask, Miss uh-"

"North."

"Right. What all is going on out there? Does that have something to do with what's going here?"

North came to a stop in a small sitting room area. The detective could see her LED flash yellow from where he stood.

"Humans have been outside the building recently, yelling at us and throwing objects to try and intimidate us. We have some of our people stationed to keep everyone here safe, so sparse androids on the lower floors in not an uncommon thing here."

"I see."

The free woman gestured to a couch and knocked on the door they didn't go into. "Markus will be out in a moment. It was good to meet the human Connor spoke so highly of."

She left without another word, leaving the man to struggle with the mix of emotions that statement brought.

Connor talked about him. Talked _highly _about him. So why hadn't he heard or seen that kid for two weeks?

The detective didn't have long to wonder as the door that North knocked on creaked open to reveal the leader of the uprising himself.

Hank stood up and held out a hand. "You're Markus."

The android shook it in a gentle grip. "You must be Lieutenant Anderson. It is good to meet you, but I'm sad it has to be under these circumstances. Please, sit. We don't have much, but can I offer you a drink?"

"I'd say a beer if you had any, but seeing how I'm on the job I'll have to decline," the older man chuckled as he sat back down. He sobered up quickly though when he noticed the sad expression on Markus's face. Just like North. "Uh. Maybe we should get straight to business then. I was informed of the current hate crime and that you would have all the information pertaining to it. How much can you fill me in? And seeing as how this is also considered time sensitive, what is the possibility of Connor assisting me in this? I know you trust me as a human but I could use his help if he's not busy."

The android visibly steadied himself as he sat next to the detective. "As much as I would readily have Connor assist you, I'm afraid that's impossible. The recent act of violence isn't human against android, but android against android."

Hank paled. "What do you mean?"

"Lieutenant, the victim of this crime was Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

:::Chapter 2:::

"_Lieutenant, the victim of this crime was Connor."_

Hank's mind was still overwhelmed from everything Markus had told him.

Connor. Considerate, kind Connor, who rescued so many from CyberLife Tower, was being attacked by his own people.

It baffled the detective's mind.

"_You must be joking!" he roared. "No way, after all this effing mess. Don't you tell me that he was _attacked _by the same freaking robos he just helped save _two weeks_ ago!"_

_Markus didn't meet Hank's accusing gaze. "I wish this was different, Lieutenant," he lamented. "But several androids still remember Connor as the deviant hunter. An agent of CyberLife. They thought they were doing right by trying to get rid of him." Hank opened his mouth to argue against that notion but the android continued. "Many of us know Connor for who he is. He would never betray us, which is why this crime will not go unpunished, but I fear Connor has grown reclusive during his stay."_

"_And you're telling me this why?"_

_The leader smirked, a refreshing but confusing contrast to the earlier grim expression. "We have those responsible in the back room. We managed to catch them before they could follow Connor into his room. We wish for you to escort them out into police custody…and to help deal with Connor."_

So here he was, watching from his car as Gavin and Ben hauled away the four peeved androids. He couldn't help the vindictive grin when Detective Reed "accidentally" rammed one of the mouthier guys into the door of the squad car. Served him right.

When they left with their prisoners in tow, Hank made his way back inside the apartments and up the grand staircase towards Room 216.

_The Lieutenant cocked an eyebrow at Markus. "What do you mean? What exactly happened here?"_

"_The four offenders were in charge of repairing parts of the emergency staircase. Unbeknownst to us, they asked Connor for assistance in judging the placement of heavy equipment. Having him stand underneath them 'for a better view', they dropped the load."_

_Hank blanched. "Those sons of-"_

"_Connor barely made it out of the way, but when he retreated to his room, they followed. He hasn't emerged since. From what little we've been told, he received extensive injuries to his left leg and right shoulder."_

Hank's gut twisted at the sight of the door separating him from his former partner. Blue blood trailed along the dingy grey floor of the hall to a puddle in front of the room, with more splattered on the white door.

Hank knocked three times and waited. Nothing. He tried again with the same result, wishing he at least had some idea how the poor kid was handling this.

_Markus stood and walked towards the door leading back to the front. "Hank. I cannot stand by while my people commit injustices among themselves. I will have these criminals brought out to you, but I must ask. Connor is no longer safe here until I am sure no one else will abuse him because of his past. Will you help him find a safe place until then?"_

"Connor?" he called. "You in there?"

The detective placed his ear against the wood and listened. Unsteady footsteps made their way towards the door.

"Lieutenant?" came back Connor's voice.

"Who else, dipstick? You expecting Reed to show up in a place like this?"

"No! I was just unaware of your arrival."

Hank chuckled. He'd missed this, but two things would make this better. Seeing him and getting him out of here and back home.

"What can I say? I like to keep the element of surprise. So, ya gonna let me in, kid?"

There was a moment of hesitation.

"That would be unwise, Lieutenant."

"Oh, really? And why's that?"

"I am sorry to disappoint but I-"

Hank interrupted. "Had a bunch of ingrates throw a crap ton of building supplies at you? Yeah I wouldn't be in a hosting mood either."

Connor was close enough that Hank could hear him mumble, "You heard?"

"Yeah, kid," he answered. "I heard."

He waiting through the next bit of silence before hearing the door latch being undone and wasted no time going inside.

"Oh, Connor…"

Connor stood there with his LED flashing a bright red, favoring his uninjured leg. The other looked shredded through the ruined pant leg. His right shoulder and parts of his chassis were badly dented. His face was streaked with tears and thirium that seeped out of a cut on his forehead. More dried blue blood clung to his clothes and synthetic skin.

"You shouldn't be here, Lieutenant. If you know what happened, then you should know it isn't entirely safe for you either."

Hank stepped forward and brought him into a hug. "If I'm going, you're coming with me. I don't care what you say. You've got a home with me and Sumo misses ya, kid. So let's get you fixed up and take you home."

The RK800 gave a watery smile. "Okay, Hank."

"_I don't have to find him a safe place, Markus. He goes home with me, because that's where my kid belongs."_


	3. Chapter 3

:::Chapter 3:::

In the passing week Hank had thrown himself into renovating Cole's old bedroom. Connor had been adamant in trying to convince his newly self-appointed guardian that it was not necessary, but the human had insisted.

"_Connor. I miss my son, I won't deny that. I mean you've seen how effed up the whole thing made me. But I knew my Cole better than anyone else and I know he would've fallen head over heels for you. If he was still here, he'd be more than a little upset at knowing you didn't have a proper place to stay in. And I think it's time that I moved on. What better way than this?"_

The RK800 hadn't known how to argue his point after that, so he was left with a sinking feeling of regret as Hank had him help make the room into his own.

The lieutenant wasn't blind to his feelings, however. He had learned that keeping watch over Connor's LED could give him insight to what he could be thinking. He knew the kid was stressed over this and he could see it more whenever the android was in the little bedroom. That light would turn yellow and occasionally flicker to red while he helped work. It was when that red color started showing itself more often that Hank knew he needed to do something.

So as they were putting the final touches to Connor's new room and the LED flashed red yet again, Hank cuffed the android on the back of his head.

He almost regretted it when he got that kicked-puppy look in return.

Almost.

"Geez, kiddo," he groused. "You get any more stressed about this and I'm gonna have to go drink for the _both_ of us."

Connor blinked up at him. "Lieutenant?"

"Don't you effing start playing dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Sighing, Hank placed his arm around the slim robotic shoulders to pull him close. The younger stiffened but soon relaxed into the detective's side.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I know you don't like it, but you need to stop being so worked up over this."

It flashed red again. "How do I do that when you've destroyed something so important because I am staying here?"

"I see." So that was the reason. "Connor, let me explain something and I want you to take careful note. Got it?" He received a nod. "_Cole_ was important to me. Not these effing four walls and what use to be in here. It was an unhealthy reminder. My pictures I've got of my boy, those are important. My memories, important. _You_, Connor, are important. So giving this room to you is nothing. Because you're here."

Hank held the RK800 at arm's length and was pleased to see a brilliant blue light on the pale temple and a soft smile in replace of that previous thin line. This kid had a lot to learn about living with emotions, but the lieutenant was sure he could help him out…as long as the android remembered what he meant to the old man. So with one final pat to the shoulder, Connor was turned back to their work to pick up where they left off.

"Now, kiddo, tell me where you want this fish tank to go."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much they make my day! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story! I have several chapters waiting to be edited before they are posted, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha here! So sorry more chapters haven't been posted.. Life has been absolutely hectic. So some chapters will not be edited (like this one) until later, but I decided I hated for ya'll to have to wait until much later to read them.**

**Chapter 5 will be posted right after this one! AKA My favorite chapter so far!**

* * *

:::Chapter 4:::

Hank stood at the door to Connor's room with Sumo panting at his side. It was early morning and he had just returned from an all-nighter at the office working on his current case. Never being awake before Connor he took the chance to switch the roles of who woke who.

The kid looked peaceful as he recharged on the bed in the dark room. The glow of the fish tank's fluorescent light on his face made him look peaceful and a lot younger than he was designed.

Yeah that wasn't gonna last for long.

"Okay, Sumo. Attack."

The Saint Bernard lumbered over to the bed and sniffed at the sheets. His master grumbled behind him and gave the command again and so being such a loyal companion he jumped onto the bed and the unsuspecting android.

The resounding high pitched squeak coming from the crushed RK800 was enough to send Hank into the doorframe with a fit of belly heaving guffaws.

Sumo moved to the side as Connor pushed on his belly to move him, leaving him free to sit up and pin the lieutenant with what he had hoped was an intimidating glare.

"Oh don't even try to look so upset, Con. You're too babyfaced to look threatening with that bedhead!" Hank wheezed out between laughs. "Call it the best effing payback for waking me up early in the mornings! Good dog, Sumo!"

"I don't remember using a 155 pound canine to do so, but I may start reconsidering."

That had the human sober up quick.

"Okay, Connor, I got it. Message received. But seriously, I need you to get on up. We've got company coming over this afternoon and we gotta get the house somewhat clean before she here."

"_She_, Hank?" He could see the smirk beginning to form on the android's face. "Who exactly is this company?"

"An old friend of my wife's," the detective explained. He exited the room and waited for Connor to join him. "She comes around every so often to 'check up' on me."

The kid rose an eyebrow. "Why would she do that? You are grown and can take care of yourself despite the odd drunk night or two."

"Gee, kiddo, you do me no effing justice at all do ya? But no, she just likes to make sure I didn't drink myself to death and means well. Her only flaw is that she likes to judge the state of my house while she's visiting."

"Ah, I see."

"So you go grab the broom, I'll grab the trash can, and we'll see if we can't get this pigsty any cleaner."

The duo made good progress throughout the morning. Connor swept the floors and wiped the counters before moving on to cleaning Sumo's fur off the furniture. Hank picked up all the trash he could find and threw it out at the street can. By early afternoon the house was almost unrecognizable from how clean it had become.

"You know, Lieutenant, I almost forgot how the countertops and tables had looked without all those fast food boxes."

Hank threw the wet rag he was using to wash the coffee pot at the android's face. "Ah, cut that crap, kid. You're getting too sassy for my liking."

Connor smirked as he grabbed the offending object from his shoulder while the doorbell sounded.

"I learned from the best. I'll put this in the washer and start on the tea while you get the door." He left towards the back room, leaving Hank to shake his head in amusement before going to let in their guest.

"Effing kids," he mumbled to himself as he pulled the door open. "Hey, Julie, how's it going?"

Julie let herself in with a soft smile and friendly hand to Hank's arm. "It's so good to see you again, Hank. It's been too long."

They hadn't changed much in each other's eyes. Hank still had his gaudy shirt collection that looked like it belonged in the 1990s and his long grey hair kept its oily look. Julie wore a long pale grey pleated skirt and a deep blue blouse. Her greying brunette hair was swept to the side over one shoulder.

The detective led her through the living room and watched as she took everything with a critical eye.

"What's the matter?" he teased. "Can't believe what you're seeing?"

The woman gave a chuckle. "I must say, Hank, I'm surprised at your place being so clean! I thought hell would freeze over before you decided to clear out some of your stuff."

He felt the beginnings of an eye twitch already. "Yeah, well, I've managed to find some time to clean. Pulled an all-nighter last night so I figured I would spruce up a bit before you got here. If only Lillian could see this. She'd never believe hearing about it."

"Oh I know, but she-"

Julie's attention caught on something behind Hank and he took notice, turning around to find Connor standing there with the tea filled coffee pot.

He stood and walked around the couch. "Julie, I want you to meet Connor," he introduced while slinging an arm around the android. "Connor, this is my old friend, Julia."

"It's a please to meet you."

The woman continued to sit stiffly as she observed Connor. He smiled warmly to try and make her feel more at ease with him but it seemed to set her off further.

"Hank, what is that _thing_ doing here?" she hissed.

The detective felt Connor stiffen under his arm but held him tightly. He could imagine the yellow light on his kid's temple.

"I don't know what you mean, Julie. _He_ lives here."

"I thought you were getting better," Julia lamented. "What would Lilly think of this?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem."

Hank could feel the kid struggling against his hold with a bit more force this time.

"Replacing my godson w-with one of those blasted machines, Hank! You don't think she would disagree?!" the woman screeched as she leapt from her seat.

It was a gut reaction, but it took Connor enough by surprise that he dropped the pot when he was shoved behind Hank.

"You hold on one effing moment, Julia! You don't know anything about him or why he's here! Now if you can't except that he's a part of this family then you can just leave! Now!"

"But I-I'm family! You can't do that! I-"

"Can just leave right out that effing door! If I have to choose between a racist cow that I trusted as family and my kid, then I'm choosing my effing kid! Now get the eff out before I get my gun!"

Julia opened her mouth as if to speak but choose better of it, snapping it shut and grabbing her things before storming out of the house and slamming the door.

Connor remained where he was as Hank paced around the room spitting curses after the woman. His stress was too high. He screwed something up, he was sure.

"Connor."

The RK800 looked up to see blue eyes watching him carefully.

"Connor, it's okay," the man assured. "I know what you're thinking and you didn't do anything wrong, kiddo. Nothing wrong."

"I didn't mean for her to become hostile. I do not understand what I did to upset her."

"Nothing at all. She was effing racist and I never caught on to that. That's my fault for putting you in that situation, so I'm sorry."

Connor gave him a small smile, a reassurance that he knew it wasn't Hank's fault.

"Let me clean up this mess. You should sleep before work tonight." Before he could get a word in edgewise, the android gently pushed him towards his room. "I'll be alright, Hank. You looked after me with her, so let me look after you now."

The lieutenant smirked at the change of behavior. Connor definitely was stubborn when he wanted to be, so he wouldn't argue. But he did get the last word.

"There better not be a dog cannonball waiting for me when I wake up, kiddo."

He wouldn't be surprised of course. After all, family remembered that kind of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

:::Chapter 5:::

Sumo knew today was going to be a good day. His kibble and water bowls were filled. The light box showed where humans were skating around a frozen lake with sticks while others cheered on, his and his human's favorite thing to watch. The house was nice and warm as he snoozed on the carpeted floor.

The perfect day.

By mid afternoon he was in the kitchen finishing off the remainders in his food bowl when the front door opened. Kibbs and Bits forgotten, the Saint Bernard padded over to find the newest addition to his pack bringing in bags that were packed with human food. The smells coming from these bags were different than the ones his master would bring home though. While Master would have some that smelled of meat and glass bottles and sugary sweets, this one carried brown bags that smelled mostly of plants and blue packets.

"Hello, Sumo," the man greeted as he put away his load. "I have a treat for you and the Lieutenant this evening, but you'll have to wait."

The canine tilted his head. _Treat?_ That word always got his attention. He nudged the leg in front of him. _Can I get it now?_

He didn't get much back in return except a chuckle and an ear scratch. But that's alright. He could wait.

So instead of pestering the strange smelling human, he laid himself across the living room floor again. Though this time he was where he could watch as the man began to gather some of the food together on the counter, and he thought about a time before funny smells.

Sumo remembered it well when his master came home one day without his mate, but with a pup in a basket. He remembered his human calling him "Cole" and smiling down at him while he cried. He remembered the boy who would nuzzle into his fur while they laid together before falling asleep. The one whose face he would clean after he was fed. Who his master would place on his back for a ride around the house. Who Sumo had guarded as he slept in his tiny bed. He remembered the human pup that he treated as his own.

The aged dog remembered _that_ day. The day his beloved pup didn't come home.

The canine had been eating when they left. He didn't think much of it when they didn't return a few hours later. Master and Cole had gone on long trips before, but when an entire day passed Sumo feared the worst. He'd stayed at the door, whining and barking for someone to hear and let him out so he could find his humans.

It was the third day when a female, Julie, came through the door. Sumo had tried to bolt past her, but she managed to grab his collar and keep him inside. The woman had filled his bowls and left without a word.

Two more days passed before Master came stumbling back home, no Cole in sight. He tried to show his owner that the pup was missing, barking at him before running into the pup's room and returning with another yip. The man only yelled and tossed a bottle at him before breaking down into sobs on the kitchen floor.

Some people believe dogs to be dumb beasts, but Sumo knew. He cautiously placed his heavy head in the man's lap with a whine and they grieved their loss together.

After that night his human began acting strangely. There would be days he would come home smelling of glass bottles and the bitter liquid they held while in tears or shouting and snarling. Other days he wouldn't leave his bed, let alone the house.

Sumo still loved his Master through it all. Even when he started to put that metal thunder-maker up against his head, Sumo was still loyal to him. When Master would become so sick from drinking the liquid from those bottles that he would collapse on the ground, Sumo still guarded him. When other humans no longer came to visit, he still remained.

Cole was gone, but Sumo and his owner had each other.

And then _he_ arrived one night through the window. A human with a strange smell and a light on his face.

Sumo could've attacked him. He could've stood over his human and not let anyone near. But he did nothing. This human knew his name, and he didn't sense a threat. So he had let the stranger through and observed as he helped his master before they left together.

After that night, Sumo continued to watch. He saw how his human no longer took out the thunder-maker. How he smiled more often and drank less glass bottle liquid after he brought this "Connor" home to stay. He watched as Master began to smile at the man the way he use to smile at Cole.

"Sumo!"

The beast rose his head from his paws at the call. A warm plate of what looked like bark was set in front of him as his ear was scratched.

Connor smiled down at him as he wagged his tail. "You've been very patient, boy. Go on and have some treats. I read that sweet potatoes are very healthy for dogs, and make good treats when baked."

_Treat!_ Sumo didn't have to be told twice as he dug in with gusto. They didn't taste like the ones Master gave him. Or like bark. But they were warm and sweet and crunchy. _Delicious!_

The man watched a while in amusement before returning to the other food he had out.

Yes, this was Master's new pup. And while he would never take Cole's place for either of them, Sumo knew Connor would be loved just as much by the both of them.


End file.
